Colossal When Armoured
by FireFlame172
Summary: Kyle, an unexpecting Titan power holder, experiences challenges and extreme conditions on trying to make sure he doesn't fail what his father's dying wish was. "Protect all Titan holders." Never said which ones...


Colossal when Armoured  
I

In the universe everyone knows, where Titans rule most of the world, and the last of Humanity stand behind three ginormous walls, a child, Kyle, was just finishing his breakfast. A bell chimed in the district of Shiganshina behind Wall Maria. Kyle was just finishing his breakfast when his mum called down.  
"Kyle," she yelled, "Have you finished your breakfast?" Kyle rolled his eyes and rushed to head out the door.  
"Of course, mum!" he exclaimed, as he shut the door behind him. It was morning, so it wasn't very busy, but soon it will be. The Scouts had returned from another trip outside the Wall. He was wearing a dark grey shirt and brown pants. He ran down some paths, and his jet-black hair flew through the wind, as he picked up speed. He was a pretty fast runner and got to the main path early, so he could secure a spot. He found a spot on some a small stack of crates, as he didn't need a bigger pile, because he was, by far, the tallest child of his age. He waited, watching the gate, as the crowds grew bigger.

Finally, the gates opened to reveal a couple dozen group of people, riding on horses and sitting on carts, with green capes with the Scout Regiment symbol smack-bang in the middle. What made the scene a bit saddening, was that there were a lot of wounded people on the carts. It wasn't a pretty sight. The commander of the Scouts was riding on the front and got stopped by an old lady. There were a dispute and a very long silence.

Then there was something that caught Kyle's eye, across from him. A boy, a year younger than him, by the looks of it, with brown hair, threw a stick at a man, who was thought to be angry at the Scouts for 'wasting their resources'. Kyle guessed that the kid was angry at the man for what he said. Kyle sighed. He knew people in this world wouldn't get that this world isn't very easy to get by, especially with the fear of Titans devouring them whole. Kyle learned that the hard way by his parents. The kid was pulled back into a side path by a girl with black hair, with such force, you would've thought she was a man.

Kyle stepped down from the crates and started walking down a path when he saw a boy getting bullied by three teenagers. The boy looked very young. Kyle was disgraced with what he saw and walked to 'meet' the bullies. One of the bullies noticed him almost straight away.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doin' here?" the bully said. He had blonde hair and wore a maroon set of clothes. Kyle's cold red eyes looked at the bully.  
"Why," Kyle said, "Can't I just pass by?" Kyle smirked. The bully looked at him, then gestured at the other two bullies, so they would pay attention to Kyle. They both looked slightly confused but got the point quickly. The bullies tried to look tough, but Kyle just saw right through them. They started walking towards Kyle, cracking knuckles and doing typical bully scaring tactics. Kyle wasn't fazed at all. Kyle moved his head and eyes slightly, trying to tell the bullied boy to run. The boy got it almost instantly and took off.

The bullies turned on their heels to look at the boy running, then one of them felt something very hard hit them on the back of the head. He fell on the floor, face first, wearing a shocked expression on his face. He didn't bother getting back up. The other two, turned around again, looking directly at Kyle. Kyle kicked one in the nuts and punched the other straight in his stomach. They both fell with a thud. Kyle wore a standard expression. He wasn't the kind to cheer after such a small victory that was unbalanced from the start. His parent's work paid off. They had taught him how to stand up and fight for himself. He knew he was brilliant at that. He stepped over the wounded bodies and strolled down towards the river.

When he reached the river, he sat down on the edge, swinging his legs. He looked around, and saw his friends, walking around. He wanted to go and join them but didn't feel like it. He looked around again, and saw, not that far from him, a boy was looking at him. Kyle and the boy gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, until the boy pulled his away. As Kyle looked closer, he realised it was the boy he saw before, throwing the stick. He also saw the girl and a new face. It was a short boy with blonde hair. They all were talking. Kyle listened in.  
"…we've had a hundred years of peace by staying inside the walls. They're worried that going outside carelessly will invite them inside the walls. The royal government's policies have made having any interest in the outside world a taboo," the blonde boy said.  
"It's our lives! We can risk 'em if we want!" The other boy said. He looked a bit angry. The girl didn't react to anything they said.  
"Absolutely not. Forget about it," she said.  
"Which reminds me, I can't believe you told my parents!" The brown-haired boy said angrily. Kyle didn't believe they were talking about outside the walls. It was a scarce topic to be talked about inside the walls, especially in Shiganshina, one of four out-most districts, which can face danger if the walls fail. Then, Kyle zoned out, thinking about how the titans could break the wall…

Until there was a loud bang, and a rumble from the ground. Kyle was startled and piped out a small scream. He quickly got up and looked around. His ears were quietly ringing. He saw that the trio was running towards where the other civilians went, and he followed them without them noticing. He stopped a few meters away from the group, hidden in the crowds. Then, he saw something he thought he would never see in his lifetime. He saw a giant hand on the wall, gripping it tightly. He was shocked. He would crack a joke, but he knew this was heavily serious. Then, a head popped up. There was complete silence throughout the district. Then a giant foot kicked open the gate the Scouts came out of, and the silence broke.  
"They've…They've…They've broken…Through! Oh my God…" someone said. Today was the day Shiganshina would fall. But, Kyle thought, they can't break the other gate…Can they?

Everyone ran the opposite way the Titans were coming through. Kyle was about to run until he saw the boy with brown hair start running the other direction everyone else was running. Kyle wouldn't leave someone so stupid to die, so he ran after him. He knew he would accidentally kill himself, but would rather die to do something heroic.

As he was running, he tripped over something on the ground and cried out in agony. He lied on the ground, knocked out from the head injury, but quickly became conscious again. He was dizzy, and his mind was racing. He looked around and saw something on the ground. His eyes blurred out his vision slightly and had to focus on the thing on the ground. His eyes focused. It was a needle. He staggered towards it. He looked closer at it, and it had a name on it. It said, "Titan Formula".

His parents had said something about some kind of Titan Formula before. He has a tendency to overhear conversations. He grabbed the needle and examined it. He turned it around, and it had his name on it. It said, "Kyle". He was shocked. Then he looked up, and around. He saw this was where his house was. Then he saw his mother. She was most likely dead. He suddenly felt a hand on his leg.

He turned around and saw his father, bleeding out.  
"Kyle…" He moaned, "Inject…that…in your…arm…" Kyle's eyes were wide and shocked.  
"Yes," Kyle murmured, "O…kay…" Kyle was shaking uncontrollably. He held the needle above his arm. He closed his eyes and jabbed it straight in. He suddenly went extremely dizzy, and the world spun. He somehow kept his balance. He looked back at his father. His eyes met with Kyle's, and they kept their gaze for a while. Kyle nodded slowly and got up. He was about to run off with the crowds when he heard a moan again. He turned his head to his father again.  
"Also…Make sure…that…that… _They_ …Stay alive…" His father said. Kyle was confused.  
"Who?" Kyle asked, "Who!?" His father's eyes started drooping.  
"The other…ones…The other…Titans…Like…You…" Then his father's eyes rolled up, and he went limp. Tears started to flash flood Kyle's eyes, and he tried to hold them back. He reassured himself that everything will be okay, and ran off into the crowds of people.

He ran and ran, on and on, until he reached the gate. He nearly passed through it until he saw soldiers shooting cannons past him, and shouting at him to move. Kyle looked behind him and saw a Titan with armor running behind him towards the gate. Kyle was stunned and ran for his life. He felt adrenaline pump through him like never before as he ran and picked up speed. He rushed past the soldiers, and a pound of wind hit them with heavy force. Then he realized the gate was nearly down. He quickly slid underneath the gate and ran even faster than before. He heard a giant thud behind him, and everyone was silent. He didn't dare glance back.

The crowd of people made a small path for Kyle, as he ran through it, and braced for a giant jump onto a boat. He picked up heavy speed and jumped. In that one moment, half of the people were looking at him, and the other half were looking at where the giant thud happened. He reached the boat, and nearly crashed into a group of people. He brushed himself off and turned around to see a fist hit his face.

"Eren!" someone said faintly in Kyle's mind. He blacked out and found himself on the floor of the boat. Blood was next to his face. He discovered that his lip was bleeding. Then Kyle got angry. He jumped to his feet and looked at who hit him. It was the boy with brown hair. The girl that hangs out with them was putting her arm across the boy's to stop him from attacking again. The boy tried to break free from her arm. "Eren! Stop!" the girl said. Eren stopped struggling.  
"You…You…" Kyle stuttered, "You fucking pile of shit! What the fuck was that for!? Can't you handle a fucking little push you little bitch!" Kyle readied his fist but stopped when he realized everyone on the boat was watching. He put it down.  
"Mikasa! Let go!" Eren said to the girl. Mikasa put her hand down. Kyle walked off. Some people are just uncontrollable, and that was one of them, Kyle thought, but somethings are

Colossal When Armoured

 **FireFlame172**


End file.
